


mind over matter

by bonrin



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonrin/pseuds/bonrin
Summary: Rin loves Ryuuji so much.Which is why he wants to marry him.





	mind over matter

It’s a sunny day in Tokyo during early September. There’s a few clouds in the sky and there’s a light wind but it’s sunny overall, and the city is full of its usual busy noise, citizens going about their days and cars passing by on the roads. There are multicolored leaves on the ground, some still green, some with faded color on their way to becoming brown, red or yellow, and some dried up that crunch with every foot that stepped on them.

So even though it’s a great day, a 25-year-old Rin is nervous out of his  _ mind. _

Nervous might be an understatement. It’s not like it’s  _ not _ a great day- because it is. He thinks the weather is wonderful, autumn is one of his favorite seasons, after all, and he loves the city. It’s an amazing day. It is a  _ wonderful _ day.

And, oh, what a  _ perfect _ day it would be if the plan he had for today laid out as he wanted it to.

It’d be the  _ best _ day of his life, actually.

He was on a date with his boyfriend Ryuuji, the man he’d been dating since his first year of high school, the last eight years of his life. He loved him  _ so _ much. The two of them graduated from True Cross a couple of years ago and were now in college, and Rin definitely wasn’t at his goal of being Paladin yet (despite Shura thinking it was a silly goal at first but supporting him either way); but he was on his way to it. He and Ryuuji lived in an apartment in True Cross City together and the life they shared together for the past few years was  _ lovely. _

So he was on a date with Ryuuji. It was fairly casual and they were spending the day in downtown Tokyo because they came to run an errand, but decided to have fun while they were there. They ate some food in a restaurant, nothing too fancy, and now they were in the park walking around hand in hand, appreciating the scenery.

Rin’s hand fidgets in the pocket of his black denim jacket. He decides to stop worrying about it for just a second and pulls his scarf down from his mouth to speak, stopping in his tracks. Ryuuji stops walking, too.

“Everythin' okay?" he asked and turned to look directly at his boyfriend.

"Ryuuji," Rin sighed, "I love you so much," he says. "I'm really, really grateful I saved your life from that demon in gym class in our first year. It was honestly the best decision I've made in my life. You've really changed my life for the better and I don't know what it would've been like if didn't do that."

Ryuuji smiles. "Rin," he starts. "I've never told you this before, but the moment you saved me back then was the exact moment I fell for you." He feels himself tearing up. "I'm so glad I didn't ignore you off the face of the Earth when I discovered you were the literal Antichrist. I'm so glad we survived Kyoto that time and I'm so glad I learned to trust you. You've changed my life for the better, too, and I can't imagine a world without you."

They're both tearing up a little, trying to hold it in. Rin lets go of Ryuuji's hand and kneels down on the concrete, pulls out the small box from his jacket pocket and opens it, and Ryuuji finally bursts into tears.

"Suguro Ryuuji, my honey, my  _ darling _ angel, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes," Ryuuji says and then reaches into his own pocket, pulling out a similar box as the one Rin had and opens it up. "Okumura Rin, my cinnamon apple, my sweet prince, that's why I wanted to ask you if I could have the honor of being with you for the rest of my life."

Rin covers his mouth. "Of course," he says and chokes on a sob, actually crying at this point.

Rin puts the ring on Ryuuji's hand and vice versa, and neither of them can stop crying. Rin wraps his arms around Ryuuji's neck and pulls him in for a kiss, and Ryuuji doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his now fiancé's waist and kiss him back, feeling the oh-so-familiar lips moving against his, something that never,  _ ever _ got old. They nearly forgot about being in public, but there were people clapping and recording.

Light wind blew and leaves moved and danced across the ground. The park in Tokyo had its busy noise, citizens going on about their days. The sun sat a bit above the horizon, and the blue sky began to tint with yellows and oranges, golden hour shining on the couple's faces.

Everything laid out even  _ better _ than how Rin had planned it, and today was now the best, most amazing and most  _ perfect _ day of his life.

(Technically, it was the second most perfect. His and Ryuuji's wedding day would be the first.)

**Author's Note:**

> day 19 of [aoex lgbt month](https://aoexgaymonth.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - future/transition! ive had this idea on my mind for a while :')
> 
> my tumblr is [@bonsrin](https://bonsrin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
